How Our Live Changed… Forever
by Skylight13
Summary: On one girl's birthday, she and her friends find out about another worldly family they never knew they had. Join Skyler and her friends on a journey to find love, happiness, and maybe even their destinies. This in my first story ever. Sucky summery but hopefully a good story. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Meeting

**Well, this is my first story! Whooooo! Please tell me if you like it and all. Besides i also really need to know what to fix, change, ect. Anyways please R&R!**

How Our Lives Changed… Forever

Chapter One: The Meeting

Beep, beep, beep. I looked at the clock that read 8:00 A.M. "Ugh, five more minutes please!" I said as I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. Beep, beep, beep. I grunted and slammed my hand down on the alarm. "Fine I'm awake, happy? Ugh, I don't even know why I set my alarm on Saturdays anyways." Then I remembered that it was my birthday! "Boo yaw! I'm finally thirteen!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and started dancing.

After a minute or two of dancing I ran to my closet and stood there for a minute. After a while I picked out a white and blue striped top from Hollister and a pair of Cavemen basketball shorts. Soon as I got dressed, I walked over to the mirror.

There in the mirror, stood a girl of about 5'5 and 140lbs. She was of strong yet slim build. She had long brown hair with blue dyed ends and bangs. Also, her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black yet had specks of blue most people would miss unless they looked closely. That girl was me. My name is Skyler, and this is my story.

I grabbed a pair of miss-matched socks and put on my Osiris's. I looked at the clock again. It was 8:29. "Crap, I'm gunna be late… Again." I was supposed to be meeting my four best friends, Rett, Andrew, Phillip, and Brooklynn, at kaleidoscoopes our favorite hangout in all of Carlsbad, at 8:45.

"Hey Sky!" I heard a voice call as I walked in. "You're late again!" another voice laughed. "Ha-ha, no surprise there guys, she probably slept in late… Again." A third voice said. "Aw, come on guys, it is her birthday! Give her a break, besides she was probably drawing or something," Laughed a fourth voice. "Y'all know me too well guys!" I laughed.

"Of course we do Sky! That's why we're your best friends!" the first voice said. That was Phillip. He's about 5ft and has bright blue eyes. He had really light brown hair and is Rett's cousin by marriage.

"You're still late." "Shut up, Andrew." I said as I punched him in the arm and scooted next to him in the booth. "Jerk" "Freak" "Retard" "Dork" "Nerd" "Turd" "I'll let you win since it is your birthday." He said with a smirk. "Grrrrrr" I growled, and we all started laughing. This is how it was every time. Andrew was about 4'11 and was kind of fluffy, as the rest of us liked to say. We all liked to call him marshmallow because of this. He had stubbly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that also had blue flecks in them, and glasses to top it all off.

"Yo, brosketts, will you guys knock it off already?" That was Rett. He was the shortest of the group at only 4'3. He had brown hair a few shades darker than Phillip's. His eyes were brown, just like Andrew's, too. I've known him the longest out of all of us. That also means, that I know better than anybody how big his mouth is. "Shut is Shorty" I say with a totally utterly fake threat in my voice and start laughing.

"Come, on guys let's just order. I'm starting to get hungry." "Brookie, you're always hungry!" "Your right, I am!" Again we all start laughing. That was Brooklynn. She was about 5'5 and had bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. Also, she tended to wear _ALOT,_ of mascara and eyeliner.

"OK, who's buying?" I asked. Rett smiled, "Guess I am." "Ooh, get me some Rocky Road!" Phillip Yelled. "I call Mint Chocolate Chip!" Brooklynn Yelled. "Get me the same as Brook." Andrew Said. "Get me Superman and More Cowbell please. Ooh with sprinkles!" I say. What? It's my birthday; I'm aloud to act like a kid! "OK, order up!" Rett smiled.

After a while of laughing and joking, we decided to go down to the river. Soon, I was on my bike, Andrew and Rett on their longboards, and Brooklynn on her scooter, and Phillip on his skateboard. We whooped as we raced down the streets. "Watch this!" I yell as I spin the bike around the handlebars three times and land perfectly. "Oh, yeah? Watch this!" Andrew yells as he jumps up and spins his board while upside-down. "You never cease to amaze me Andrew." Brookie laughs. "Beat this!" yells Phillip. "Oh dear." I mutter as he tries to do what I did with his scooter. "Ahhhhhhhh" he screams as he falls flat on his butt. We all collapse into fits of laughter. Being the first to recover Andrew and his sarcastic ways says, "Nice going smart one." "Hey! That's my line!" I yell and we all start laughing again.

That's when everything started to go downhill. It felt as though eyes were burning holes through my shirt to my back. "Umm, guys do y'all feel as though y'all are being watched?" Suddenly we all get quiet. We all looked around and seeing nothing but a yellow and black BMW bug, a police motorcycle, a fire truck, an ambulance, a white sports car, and a green SWAT vehicle, and after a second Rett yelled "Let's just get out of here!" In a matter of seconds we were once again flying down the road, but this time, for an entirely different reason.

In no time, we made it to the park, which was oddly quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Almost forgetting about earlier, we laid down in one of the small clearings where the trees opened up to the sky, having nothing better to do than to be cloud watching and listening to the birds. Suddenly Brooklynn whispered, "Do you guys hear that?" It was a slight humming sound, and after a while, it started getting louder and closer. "Sounds like a jet or helicopter of some sort." Phillip said. Immediately they all look at me. Being the one who knows the most about aircrafts is not always a good thing, though it does have its perks. "Sounds like a jet, a plane, and a double propeller helicopter. That's about all I can pick up now…" then they came into view. "Crap!" I yelled. "That's a WW2 German bomber plane, a carrier jet, and a double propeller helicopter" I yelled even louder, "and they're coming straight at us!"

Next thing we knew, there was three, four story tall robots in front of us. Then, hearing a sound of metals clanging and rearranging, we turned around and saw six more bots behind us. "Uh, oh" I heard Phillip mutter. "Run!" I yelled. Immediately we all started running is some random direction. After a little ways, I noticed that they weren't following us instead, the three flying 'bots were staring down the other six 'bots.

"Leave them alone, Megatron." The red and blue bot said. The 'bot called 'Megatron' yelled "Never, Optimus! They will be ours soon!" Before anyone could stop him, the little yellow and black 'bot yelled. "Not our sparklings you won't!" Then, realizing his mistake muttered, "Aw, scrap." And hung his head. In a matter of seconds though, a black and gold 'bot was at his side hugging him. "Your sparklings? That will make this even better!" Megatron yelled.

Then, I felt someone tugging on my arm and turned around. "Come on Sky, we need to go before they come after us." Andrew said, his voice soft. "No, I think we should help them." I said looking at the six 'bots closest to us. "I think they are looking for us for some reason and making sure the other three don't find us. Besides, listen to them." I said. "You're completely nuts." "I know, that's why you love me." "Who told you that!?" "I have a little birdie or two…" I say, smirking. "Rett and Phillip." He growled. "Yup, pretty easy to guess right?" I smile even wider. "When I get my hands on those two…" He left the threat hanging in the air. "Just listen." I said laughing.

"What do you want with them, Megatron?" yelled Optimus. "Ah, you will see soon enough. Besides how did they become techno-organics anyways?" Megatron Said. "That's something you will never learn, you glitch!" yelled the red 'bot. "Fine, but we will be back." Megatron yelled as he and the other two transformed and flew off. "That was a close call, Boss-Bot." the green bot said. "I know Bulkhead, I know." "Where did those five go?" said the yellow one. "I don't know, Bumblebee, let's split up and search." Optimus said. Right then the yellow bot and the black bot both got hit with plasma blasts. Immediately both Rett and I cry out in pain as Andrew catches me and Phillip catches Rett. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the other bots getting hit and everyone hitting the ground.

**So what did yall think? i hope you enjoyed it! Just remember please review!**


	2. The Truth

**Ugh, sorry I've been away for so long. Semester tests are next week and I'm only in middle school! Also, I have a severe case of writer's block. If you guys have any ideas I would be happy to hear them. I also would like at least one review before I put the next chapter up please! Thank you to those who have followed/favorited! you mean soooooooo much!**

How Our Live Changed… Forever

Chapter Two: The Truth

As I came to, I noticed that I was laying on something soft and had something cradled into my hand. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in an extremely large doctor's office type place. _God, I hate hospitals. _I thought. I looked to the side and noticed my friends lying around me. Then I realized what was in my hand, it was Andrew's hand... I was holding Andrew's hand! _Wait, why do I sound so exited?_

Then, I heard some metallic footsteps hitting the floor and closed my eyes. "I know your awake, Youngling." Said a gruff and grumpy voice. As he did I opened my eyes and looked over. Standing there was a red and white 'bot. On instinct, I scooted away, right into Andrew, giving me a fuzzy feeling. _Ugh, why do I feel like this?_ "Don't be afraid. I guess you guys really don't remember us, huh?" the 'bot said as I shook my head. "Well, in that case, my name is Ratchet. I'm the team's medic. Let's wake up your friends and go meet the others, ok?" "Umm," I looked at him wearily. "Just trust me and everything will be explained when we get your friends up and to the rec. room." "Ok." I turned to Andrew, who was lying to my right. "Andrew," I whispered, "Dude, wake up." "Five more minutes, Mom." He said as he rolled over, taking my hand with him. "Eeek! I yelled. "Ahhh!" Andrew jumped up. "I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled. Then he looked at our hands and blushed bright red, and pulled his hand out of mine. Good timing too, because everyone else started waking up due to our screaming. "God, I feel like I was hit with a sack of freaking bricks." I heard Phillip say. _Hmm, I wonder if that's very far from the truth._

_ LINE BREAK_

"Why exactly, are we trusting these guys?" "Because, Andrew, we have no other choice." "Ok, fine, but if we get killed, it's all on you." "Fine." I whispered as me and Andrew bickered. We had kind of gotten over what had happened earlier, and the others still didn't know, thank god. Ratchet was leading the five of us to the main room. "I may be old, but I can still hear! Besides, you can trust us, I promise. Anyways if we wanted to hurt you, wouldn't we have already done it?" "He has a point, Andrew." Brooklynn said. "Shut up, Brooklynn." Andrew growled. "Boy, someone has their panties in a twist." Rett said with a smirk. Andrew growled and turned around. _Ok maybe not fully over it. _I figured. As he launched himself at Rett, both Phillip and I caught him by his arms in midair (Kind of hard to do considering how much he weighs). "Whoa, hold it cowboy!" Phillip yelled.

Rett's sarcasm was nothing new. Ever since his older sister Sara left for college, he'd been getting kind of snippy. Then again, it was kind of weird for Andrew to snap like that, too. Everyone was a little tight strung today, unfortunately. We were kind of in a weird situation though so none of us were surprised.

We stood there for a while like this none of use moving. Phillip and I were still holding Andrew and Brooklynn holding Rett back. Finally Phillip broke the silence, "Andrew! What the hell!" Of course, by now we were in front of their base's main room. So of course they were all staring. It was starting to get a bit awkward.

Finally, after a minute or two, Rett turned around and waved awkwardly. "Uhh, hi what's up?" Immediately, everyone visibly relaxed. I looked around and saw a lot of bots I saw before and a few I didn't. There was the big red and blue one, the green one, the white, red, and blue one, the gold and black one, and the small yellow and black one. Also, there was one I didn't see before, it was a femme, and she was a pretty yellow and light blue. Also, they all had this red symbol of sorts on them in one place or another.

Everyone was silent for a moment before the yellow and blue one whispered, "Starblaze?" Immediately Brooklynn's head snapped up. For a second we all just stared as Brooklynn shook her head. "Why do I have the feeling there is something we're missing here?" I asked. I hated to talk in front of strangers, but it was my point and time to step in and be the leader that I tend to have to be sometimes. "Well, first let me introduce us, or actually, reintroduce us." "Wait, wait, wait, _re_introduce?" Asked Andrew. I slapped him in the back of the head. He could be such an idiot sometimes! "Let him continue." I said as I looked back at the leader. He nodded, "I am Optimus Prime, the leader, and the yellow and blue femme is Elita-one, my sparkmate," he stated looking at Elita then to Brooklynn. "You already know Ratchet, our medic, the black and gold one is Prowl, our cyber-ninja, and the yellow and black one is his sparkmate, Bumblebee." These last two seemed to wave to me and Rett, for some reason. "The White one is Jazz, our other cyber-ninja," He waved at Phillip "and the green one is bulkhead with his sparkmate, Sari." Bulkhead looked at Andrew while Sari smiled and waved.

"That's grand and all, but what does it have to do with us?" Phillip asked. Brooklynn jabbed him in the ribs "Shut up, weird enough things are happening, don't jinx it!" She whisper-yelled. Of course that got everyone's attention. Rett face-palmed. "Well, now that we're done making fools of ourselves," I glared at the others in a way only they knew, "Can we please get to the point and find out why we are here?" I said as I turned my attention back to the bots. "Oh, and pardon me for being rude," I smiled," The names Skyler. This is Rett, Andrew, Brooklynn, and Phillip." I stated as I pointed to each one in turn.

"You are here because…" Suddenly, the whole base shook violently. "W-wha-t i-s h-hap-pen-ing?" Andrew tried to say. The whole building was shaking so bad that we all hit the floor. This continued for what felt like hours. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"I told you I'd be back, Prime!" a voice yelled. "Megatron! Quick hide the kids!" Optimus whispered to Elita. Within seconds she was ushering us deeper into the base while the others ran outside. Soon, we were back in the Med-bay. "What's going on?" I asked. Almost as if she didn't hear me, she kept pacing, almost stepping on Phillip multiple times. After about the fourth time, Brooklynn moved closer to him. Elita immediately moved away a few steps.

"What was that about?" Rett asked Andrew. At that moment, Elita whirled around to face us. "I guess we can't keep this from you for much longer," she said with a solemn face, "and the others wanted to be here for this, but," she looked at Brooklynn while we all glanced at each other, "we are your biological parents. You were kidnaped at a few weeks to six months old by Lockdown and sold to Meltdown. He tried to turn you all into humans but only got halfway before he put you all up for adoption. That's why you are all techno-organics." She let this all process for a moment.

"Brooklynn you are Optimus and I's daughter. Skyler and Rett are siblings and children of Prowl and Bee. Andrew, you are Bulkhead's son. Phillip, you Jazz's kid." This last one she said with disgust. "Also, though you were young, you developed connections. Sky and Andrew you had a fondness for each other, same with Brooklynn and Phillip. Rett you were just like the little brother to everyone."

After all this, she stepped towards Brooklynn. She backed up and shook her head. "T-this is all too much." She turned and ran out the door. "I'll go talk to her, don't worry." Phillip said as he followed. Then I looked up, "I… I think I need some fresh air or something." I said as I ran out of the room. Rett and Andrew looked at each other. "I'm gonna follow her." They said at the same time. Then they ran after me.

I guess I ran a bit fast and I was so blinded by tears that I ran outside. Unfortunately, that was right into the center of the battle. Guess you could say that that was real smart. I didn't notice where I was until I was almost stepped on. Luckily they saw me before they did. Again, unfortunately, it was a decepticon, Blitzwing. "Oh! Look at zee little Human!" said Random. I looked up and screamed as he grabbed me. He started to fly off, and no one dared shoot in fear of hitting me. _What did you do this time, Sky? _I askedmyself. I struggled as he flew, but, out of fear of falling, I stopped soon after.

**Thanks again everybody! Its getting kind of late. Night guys! Don't forget to review, follow, fav, and all that good stuff!**


	3. Friend, Foe or… Both?

**Sorry for the late update. Dance competition is in two weeks and they are killing us with practice. I think my knees are permanatly bruised from doing dance moms. Anyways, here you go!**

How Our Live Changed… Forever

Chapter Three: Friend, Foe or… Both?

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled. "I was taking jou away from zee battle, Zo jou vould not be stepped on." He replied. After a few more minutes he set me down inside of a mineshaft. Then he yelled, "Come and get her!" and flew off. I sat there is silence, fearing what was to come next. Death, maybe? Naw, death was too good for me. With my luck I'd get something worse. There was no way to be sure. _How could I be such an idiot?!_ Then there was a voice from farther in the tunnel. "Skyler? Why are you here? How'd u get sucked into this mess?" I knew that voice. Then he stepped out from the shadows. "Remington? Wha… How… Ugh" I put my head in my hands. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stood.

Now that all the adrenaline and all was gone, I felt like my ankle was on fire. Immediately, I fell to the floor only to have Rem catch me. We both blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Uhhh," He started. He started to step away, but had to catch me again. "Here, let's get you sat down." He told me as we walked/stumbled deeper into the cavern.

_ LINE BREAK_

"So, where exactly am I?" I asked Remington. We were in the main room of, well, wherever we were. I was sitting sown at a small table near the wall. Rem was on the other side of the room, walking towards me with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. We had figured out earlier that my ankle was not sprained but broken.

"Promise not to scream?" "Of course!" "Ok, you are in the decepticons' main base." As soon as he said this he closed his eyes and tensed up. I did the most unexpected thing, I laughed.

"Nothing is going to surprise me anymore." I laughed. "So, you're not mad?" He asked. "Nope." I smiled. "Good!" he smiled back. We continued to talk for about an hour. Then, Rem suddenly tensed up and his eyes glazed over slightly. "Rem?" I looked at him. Then, as suddenly as it happened, he was back to normal with a grim look on his face. "Rem?" I asked again, he sighed.

"You're gonna hate me." "What?" "My dad is coming back. I promised him I would have you chained up in the brig before he got back." He winced. "You did what?!" I yelled. "That was before I knew it was you they were bringing! I thought they were bringing somebody else!" He yelled back. "I can't believe you! Who is your dad, anyways?" I yelled louder. "Megatron." He winced again. I was so mad. "If he really is your dad, then why don't you act like him? Go ahead, chain me up, I don't care." I turned as best I could while in a chair with a broken leg, holding my arms out behind me to be cuffed.

"Fine." He said. He chained my arms and stood me up. Not even being careful of my leg, just shoving me down a corridor. Trying my best not to give him any satisfaction in my harm, I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Not too long after, we came upon many holding cells. He took me to one towards one in the middle, and shoved me in. "Sorry, Sky." He looked at me solemnly and froze up again. "Dads back." He gave me one last grim look before turning the electric bars on and walking back down the corridor.

_Again, I've sucked myself into another, what should I call it? Ah, calamity. _I thought as I surveyed my new 'home'. _I wonder what Andrew is doing? _I found a suitable wall farther away from the bars and scooted over. _Oh well._ I sighed. I dusted a spot off and laid down.

_ LINE BREAK_

I awoke to footsteps. Somewhat like the ones I awoke to in the autobots' base. "Wake up, fleshling." I stayed as still as possible, even slowing my breathing down a tad. "I said, WAKE UP!" the voice yelled. Finally,I rolled over rubbing my eye trying to look as innocent as could be. "Wha?" "Grab her." _Ok, maybe being innocent isn't going to work._

Suddenly, a huge three pronged servo grabbed me. "Oh yes, oh glorious Megatron!" "Shut up Lugnut, and take her to the torture chamber." "Yes, oh glorious leader." Lugnut groveled. Megatron growled. I struggled, but Lugnut just gripped harder, hurting my ankle in the process. I stopped struggling but didn't cry out. I refused to give him the satisfaction he wanted. After a minute I was thrown into another room. The first thing to hit the floor was my head. _Please hurry guys._


End file.
